


To the Lord's whims (V1)

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: The Lord and his Retainer [1]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, bottom!Wolf, lord!Wolf, mild exhibitionism, ronin!Genichiro, top!Genichiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Amongst all those whom the young Lord Wolf has taken in, all of them vie for his attention and acknowledgement. But there is only one whom Wolf had picked up who seems to have caught his interest.Genichiro has been called to the lord’s room for a number of times the past few weeks, and so he doesn’t expect when he hears of another retainer summoned by the lord. A flash of anger and irritation fills him, but Genichiro keeps his cool and goes on with his duties.This is the top!Genichiro and bottom!Wolf version. :)





	To the Lord's whims (V1)

**Author's Note:**

> This premise of jealous!Genichiro and lord!Wolf was voted to be my thank-you fic for my followers on [my writing twitter](https://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami)! Do support me over there while I dish out more and more fics for this pairing! Please note that this is the version where Genichiro tops and Wolf bottoms. I wrote another version where it's the other way round, so you may check it out if you'd like! Both fics are essentially the same, just with different sex scenes.

The giant of a man, Ukonzaemon Usui, famously known as The Great Owl, is a feared warlord and master of the Usui castle. Having conquered numerous neighbouring states, his famous name has spread far and wide across the land, and he continues to send his men to take over the country. As a man of war, he is often away in the battlefield while leaving the castle to his son and heir, Rou Usui, who is allowed to do as he pleases as long as he takes care of matters within the castle and protects it. 

The heir is fairly known amongst the people, and just like his father, he is also given a name that many would recognise and fear. The heir is given the moniker 'Wolf' by his own father upon coming of age. While he is said to be a fair lord amongst the vassals and servants, befitting of his moniker, Rou Usui is also feared for his ferocity when it comes to his skills with the sword. 

But this Lord Wolf prefers to stay in the castle and overlook matters of the land. Since his father is more than capable of taking on all that involves war, Wolf is left to his capricious ways at home, where his strange decisions are also a popular topic amongst the castle servants. Additionally, the man is quiet, preferring action over speech, making it hard for people to understand the lord, and the same man would sneak out of the castle like a trained shinobi, much to the chagrin of his retainers. He is much like a lone wolf, preferring to do tasks on his own and without a personal aide or servant. 

The Wolf would also choose his own subordinates, picking up strangers in his adventures outside the castle regardless of their status, which would usually be frowned on by others. Be it a peasant or a nobleman, as long as he sees potential in them and accepts his offer, the Wolf would take them under his service. It is due to his strange ways that many also find him fickle and irresponsible, but his achievements and deeds have proven such talk wrong. Those whom he’s picked personally as his subordinates are fiercely loyal to him as well.

As a lord, Wolf is not a difficult man. While he may not be a man of many words, he knows his status and his responsibilities. As long as his retainers do their job, he would reward them accordingly. He views them all the same and equally and because of that, he appears rather impersonal, showing no favours to anyone. Some retainers worry of the clan’s future as the lord approaches his third decade with no formal lover. He is still rather frivolous in that regard, only bringing in people to his room for intimate activities and not pursuing anyone in particular. If the heir has no interest, how can the clan continue? Amongst all those whom the young Lord Wolf has taken in, all of them vie for his attention and acknowledgement. 

But there is only one whom Wolf had picked up who seems to have caught his interest.

He is a large and solid man, whose height easily towers over Wolf. A ronin whom Wolf had found wandering in one of the villages he’d snuck off to. The Lord Wolf had seen him from afar, and almost immediately, he’d urged his horse to move towards the man, who appeared stunned by his approach.

“Your name,” were the first words Wolf spoke to the man. But the man had been prideful, his eyes stubborn and confident. He neither answered nor bowed to Wolf. He was lucky that Wolf was alone, or his retainers would have immediately asked for the man to be cut down for his rudeness.

“Who are you to ask for my name?” the man asked back. Wolf’s eyes had assessed the man from afar. His broad and tall frame oozes masculinity and raw strength. His confidence reflected the skill that Wolf was positive he had. 

“I am Rou Usui, or the Wolf, as some would call me,” Wolf descended from his horse and the man had shown no recognition to either name. Wolf had stood before the stranger, but his height only reached to his chest. He looked up at the man and asked, “Would you like to serve under me?”

The man had been prideful as Wolf expected, and demanded for a duel to prove their strength. Wolf may be small, but he is a talent with the sword and disciplined by the Great Owl himself.

The larger swordsman eventually fell to one knee and admitted defeat after several rematches. “Genichiro Ashina,” the man finally answered. "I will gladly serve you as my master." The samurai had knelt formally then, and looked up to Wolf with new reverence in his eyes. Since that moment, he had become a rather close subordinate of the Wolf.

Like a tiger in the field, this particular samurai is vicious in battles and cuts down his enemies easily without a second thought. He’s proven his worth repeatedly, even receiving passing interest from the Great Owl when the man’s achievements reached the elder Usui’s ears. Of course, his skill did not escape the attention of the current lord in the castle as well. 

But while the Wolf may not be terribly promiscuous, he is also known to indulge in some of his retainers once in a while. However, it’s this one, this Genichiro that some noticed that he has been returning to the lord’s rooms more than once at night. Rumours spread, but often silenced under the orders of the lord, but even Genichiro catches wind of such talk. He shows no sign of displeasure towards it, however.

Meanwhile, the Wolf has his own thoughts on this subordinate he’s recruited. The man’s scowl is as attractive as his impeccable skill with the blade. His movements are graceful, almost dance-like, when Wolf watches him execute his unique sword arts. He appears faster and lighter than what Wolf had expected even when they duelled the first time they met. And whenever Wolf calls upon him to spar with, it is Wolf who will always end up wanting more. 

After a year of having the man in his service, Wolf drags the samurai to his chambers and has his way with him. The man had served exceptionally well under him and performed his duties faithfully. Wolf's thought had been to reward the man and himself, though it appears his indulgence has gone on longer than he first expected. 

Genichiro of course, has to oblige to his master's wants. He owes it to the man for taking in a wandering ronin who is a foreigner to this strange land. Additionally, his lord is as beautiful as he is deadly. Even as a man of discipline, Genichiro can't resist him. He willingly goes with the smaller man, joining him in his chambers to sate the master’s desires. When he takes his lord under soft, quality sheets, he makes sure to pamper the man, repay him for all he’s done for him with his body. The lord had defeated him numerous times, and it is of Genichiro's choice to serve a man so blessed with the way of the sword.

Additionally, if Genichiro can enjoy himself in the meantime, why not?

Wolf would glance at him with a gaze that is both starved and mildly arrogant. Like a famished lord waiting on a servant for an expected meal. The samurai has learned to immediately know what his lord wants, and will give it to him. Especially when he is a man of so few words, and even fewer facial expressions, Genichiro has taken to learning his master’s body language. He's proud to be the man's subordinate - Wolf is as compassionate as he is strong, and for him, it is an honour to receive his lord’s attention.

He is only a little ashamed that he can lose control of himself around the smaller man so easily. Just one command from his master and Genichiro would follow. Wolf easily orders him with mere looks and gestures, practically having Genichiro wrapped around his little finger. Genichiro had wanted to be a proper retainer for the lord, protect his master and do his bidding like claiming victories in battles. But now he feels more like he is a courtesan rather than a trusted vassal. It is rather embarrassing, but at the same time, receiving the lord’s favour like this may not be so bad after all.

As for the Wolf himself - his interest in the foreign samurai appears to run deeper as time passes.

It's easy enough for Wolf to bring Genichiro aside. And he enjoys it even more so when the usually severe man indulges himself a little. He likes watching him follow his instincts and give in to the raw primal pleasure. The samurai has hands large enough to fit around his throat comfortably, long enough fingers to reach deep places inside him and nimble enough to be able to bring the lord into orgasm with a curl of those digits. When he loses himself and succumbs to his desires, Genichiro ravages him like a starved beast, bringing Wolf such bliss that sometimes he’d lose speech for a period of time.

“My lord, you should wake up, the servants are waiting on you,” Genichiro attempts to rouse the lord whose nude body is splayed over his own. It’s the morning and sunlight has been streaming in through the lord’s room window long enough to warm the room. The Wolf makes an annoyed sound at being disturbed from his sleep. He turns his head into the man's amply muscled chest, nuzzling before he seems to realize what he’s pushing his face into. He raises his head with his eyes half-closed from sleep.

He blinks sleepily before he drops his face on Genichiro’s chest again, continuing to sleep. “Lord Wolf... “ Genichiro sighs. He can’t bring himself to push the smaller man off. It would be rude, and he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt the lord.

He feels the lord sigh against his chest and forces himself up. His loose hair is messy and ruffled but it’s an endearing look on him. Genichiro has recently begun to enjoy this sight more and more, of the lord appearing vulnerable and soft. He likes that he gets to see him like this, but a part of him reminds him of how he’s not the lord’s only lover, and that thought alone makes a prickle of anger run through him.

Wolf reaches for his hair tie and puts up his hair in his usual pulled back ponytail. He looks over to Genichiro and crawls over the man’s body. Genichiro thinks he sees a smirk, a rare expression on the lord, and before he can comment on it, he’s silenced by a peck on his lips.

Genichiro nearly sputters.

“You’re dismissed,” the lord says as he hands over Genichiro’s robes. The larger man can’t help but smile to himself as he leaves the room, walking back to his quarters and feeling pleased with himself. One would call such an expression on the samurai as ‘love-struck’.

The week goes by without much incident. The lord is busy with matters of the nation and news from the Great Owl, while Genichiro does his tasks dutifully. Meetings with the lord and other retainers proceed as usual, and both the Wolf and Genichiro act properly, even if Genichiro sometimes steal glances of the other man when he thinks no one is looking.

He’s been called to the lord’s room for a number of times the past few weeks, and so he doesn’t expect when he hears of another retainer summoned by the lord. A flash of anger and irritation fills him, but Genichiro keeps his cool and goes on with his duties. He doesn’t say anything as he remains in his room that night.

But the lord continues _ not _ to call upon him, and instead hears of other men’s names being called up. The lord does not even look his way now, and the anger and irritation grows within Genichiro. The meals they share between the lord and his retainers are mostly jovial with the exception of Genichiro who broods in his corner. 

On the night of one simple banquet amongst Lord Wolf's close retainers, Genichiro remains just as ill-tempered. There are many of them within the room, but all of them are skilled in their own discipline and work, and are all of ranging ages. From Fujioka the informant, Anayama the investor, to Sekijo, an elderly and experienced advisor. Some of the others Genichiro knows to be part of the list of names that have been summoned to the lord's room recently. He tries hard not to glare at them. 

The banquet has gotten rowdy as all of them are served quality sake, and entertainers were also brought in. 

Fujioka, one of Lord Wolf’s trusted informants who is seated beside him, nudges and teases the brooding man. “Oh, look who’s brooding! Something happened, Sir Genichiro?” Fujioka asks with a grin. The man is slightly flushed from the sake that’s been served, and the others are happily drinking as well. Genichiro grumbles and ignores the man. “Awww come on, now! Someone broke your heart?” the informant laughs and slaps at Genichiro’s back. As the clan's lead informant, it wouldn't be a surprise if Fujioka _ does _ know the source of Genichiro's recent poor mood. 

“Tsk, shut up and drink somewhere else,” Genichiro growls, trying to keep his temper in check. Fujioka, most likely drunk, turns to yell to the room.

“Oooi! Sir Genichiro got his heart bro-” the taller samurai slams his hand into Fujioka’s face, effectively knocking the man out. Thankfully the room is mostly rowdy and drunk enough for both of them to go unnoticed, but Genichiro sees the lord Wolf looking over to them. He prickles at the sight of the lord’s smug smirk - a minute expression, but one can spot nonetheless - as if he knows of Genichiro’s troubled thoughts.

The samurai looks away and picks Fujioka up. “He’s drunk, I’m going to bring him back to his room,” Genichiro tells no one in particular. He drags the snoozing informant out of the dining room.

Once Genichiro has dumped the snoring man in his room, he's surprised to find the lord Wolf himself standing by the door.

"My lord," Genichiro bows respectfully. He feels a familiar hand cupping his chin and raises it. The lord peers at him wordlessly, though his eyes glance from him to the snoring Fujioka. Genichiro felt the need to explain, "I was just bringing Fujioka back to his room."

"Is that so," Wolf replies. His face remains stoic as he releases his hold on Genichiro. He turns to walk away, leaving his stunned samurai behind, but quickly snapping out of it, Genichiro stops his master, grabbing the smaller man by the wrist. 

"Were you, by any chance, suspicious of me?" Genichiro blurts out. Wolf raises a brow at him. "My lord," he adds. "... That I would do anything to Fujioka - Not that I am interested in him." Genichiro flusters, but he wants to know the other's answer.

Wolf smirks ever slightly at him, replying in an infuriatingly mild manner, "Not at all, Genichiro."

Even after days of missing the lord's bed and company, the way he says his name still makes Genichiro shiver. He grits his teeth once he's reminded of it, that the lord had called for other men instead. His grip on his master's wrist tightens. 

"My lord, you should have called me to your chambers," Genichiro grits out. The smirk disappears from Wolf's face.

"Why must I do that," Wolf says with a flat and measured tone. The implication is clear. He's the lord of the castle and has the right to do what he wishes. Genichiro knows he's walking on thin ice, but his temper, his possessiveness gets the better of him. He is basically committing treason towards his own master by taking a tone like this, but the thought of being set aside by the man whom he's willingly given up so much for, and served so faithfully, even seen all sides of him… 

"So you swipe me aside once you've gotten bored of me?" Genichiro snarls, slowly backing the smaller man up against the wall. He forgets that they are in plain sight at the corridor, but Fujioka is sound asleep, and the rest are occupied with dinner. 

"Has your head grown so large that you thought so highly of yourself?" Wolf bites back, brow furrowing slightly as he allows himself to be cornered.

"Lord Wolf, you don't know what you do to me," Genichiro growls, a pained and angered expression spread across his face. Wolf blinks up at the expression, his eyes momentarily looking away.

"You are a loyal servant and a skilled samurai. You've been a valuable retainer," Wolf tells him impassively. Genichiro presses Wolf against the wall, gripping both the man's wrist and locking him there against it.

"Is that what you think of when you called those other men to your chambers, _ my lord _?" Genichiro says. Wolf lets out an amused huff. He takes on a smirk, the clearest, mean-spirited expression he's seen on the man. 

"Are you jealous, Genichiro?" the Wolf asks mockingly. Like his moniker, the cold viciousness in his voice bites into Genichiro's jealous heart. "This is… very amusing."

Something snaps in Genichiro. He closes the gap between them with a fierce and angry kiss, all teeth and tongue as he marks up the man's lip with his bites. He clasps his lord's jaw in a bruising grip as he forces the kiss on the Wolf, invigorated by the moan he receives - either of pleasure or pain, Genichiro doesn't care at the moment. He sucks aggressively at Wolf's lip till it's swollen and bruised.

He shifts his thigh in between his lord's legs, already feeling the growing arousal. He grins viciously.

"Does the Lord enjoy being treated roughly like this?" Genichiro murmurs in the man's face. Wolf remains quiet, only shooting the samurai a flushed but annoyed scowl. But Genichiro doesn't allow the man to respond. He'll take him right there in that spot, eager to feel his master's body again. Whoever who comes across them will know who the lord of this castle belongs to. 

“Tsk-” Wolf clicks his tongue, but Genichiro seals his mouth with another fevered kiss. Hands roam over the lord’s body, slipping under layers of his kimono and loosening his sash. The samurai feels hungry, depraved, and all he wants is to own this man, who’s strong and beautiful and kind and all of those. He wants to wake up in bed with the lord, see his vulnerable sleeping face and kiss those thin lips. He grazes his teeth over Wolf’s tongue, raking his fingernails over the skin of Wolf’s waist as he holds the man up against the wall. 

“Lord Wolf,” Genichiro murmurs. His chest feels full and heavy. There are so many things he wants to say, but the anger and jealousy in him demands that he takes this man, cover him in all of his being, make him his. One of his hands grip and press the Wolf’s wrists against the surface while the other dips down into his hakama. He can feel the growing arousal there, and his own stirs. All the past nights he spent alone pining for his master, Genichiro kicks open the lord’s legs and slips in between them. He presses his hips to Wolf’s and earns a pleasured moan. He revels in the noise, occupying his mouth with Wolf’s delicate skin on his neck. He sucks and bites, marking up the smaller man and keeping him in place against the wall. 

Strangely, the lord makes no move to fight him off or make any noise for help. Perhaps it’s his pride, but Genichiro makes use of it, getting his way with him. Eventually he pulls and loosens at both their sashes while he’s busy biting at Wolf’s collar. He can hear his lord’s laboured breathing in his ear, the sound intoxicating him as much as the heat of his skin. He wishes to hold the man and keep him close.

With that thought in mind, he wraps an arm around Wolf’s narrow waist and straightens his legs. With his height and strength he’s practically lifting the other off his feet. Wolf grabs at both the wall and Genichiro’s shoulder for purchase while one of his legs wrap around Genichiro’s thigh out of reflex. Their gazes meet briefly, but out of shame Genichiro forces the other to close his eyes as he leans in for another kiss. The taste of him is sweet with rice wine. Genichiro pulls off Wolf’s hakama and fundoshi and slips fingers between the man’s cheeks. His entrance is puckered, soft, and welcomes his fingers easily. Genichiro’s mouth waters.

The lord pulls away from his mouth to moan out and gasp, his grip on Genichiro’s shoulder tightening. “Genichiro -” he growls with an undertone of a threat, but his face is flushed beautifully, and Genichiro is unable to perceive it as a threat.

“My lord, please,” the larger man kisses Wolf’s jaw. He almost blurts out a few choice words, so dangerously close to killing his own dream of staying by the man’s side. “Let me stay by your side. Let me serve you always. You have done so much for me, Lord Wolf.”

The fingers in Wolf’s ass slide in further until Genichiro’s knuckles press against his ass. Wolf grunts, eyes glazed and mouth hanging open as the same digits press against the gland that makes his hips jerk and cock twitch. Genichiro watches with hungry eyes, eating up every expression on the man’s face. 

Wolf arches his back and tilts his head back, even bumping it against the wall. His hips shake and jerk to Genichiro’s fingers and the man can feel his insides tightening and shuddering around him. It’s erotic, and the bared neck exposed before him entices the samurai to run his tongue along it. He closes his mouth over the bobbing Adam’s apple, leaving more marks on his lord’s skin while his fingers continue to thrust into him.

Genichiro wishes he could drag this out, unravel the man into a shivering puddle as he’s had many times before in the privacy of the lord’s chambers, but time is short, and they are still in the possible view of others. And the thought of returning to the bedding where other men had laid on only incenses Genichiro’s jealous anger.

He withdraws his fingers from his lord’s body and presses his cock against him. He thrusts up, sliding between his ass cheeks as he breathes against Wolf’s face. The lord has maintained his silence, only looking a little disheveled, his ponytail slightly loose and out of place with Genichiro manhandling him. It’s his eyes that pulls Genichiro in. Reminds him of how beautifully golden they had gleamed in the sunset when they first met and Genichiro had been prideful enough to demand a duel. Perhaps that was the moment he truly fell for the lord, even before he was summoned to his room. A beautiful yet deadly wolf. 

Wolf blinks at him, his out of focus eyes slowly clearing up to look at him in question, as if seeing something in them. Genichiro hides his face in his master’s neck as he pushes his length inside, thrusting and pressing their bodies into the wall behind them.

“Ah-!” Wolf hiccups and bites his lip. Distantly Genichiro can hear Fujioka in the nearby room tossing and turning in his futon, but it’s unlikely the man would wake up. He hears no one approaching as well, but he can’t dally. Genichiro immediately thrusts into his lord’s warm flesh, his thick cock stretching and plunging into Wolf’s tight heat. He feels tight and good as always; it’s partially why Genichiro has become so addicted to his master’s flesh. And the gorgeous sight of his loosened collar, tousled hair and flushed cheeks haunt his thoughts and dreams. 

Wolf clings onto him and groans, his legs hooked around Genichiro's hip and thighs. _ Good _ , Genichiro thinks, _ this is how it should be _. It's the wrong way to think, he knows, but his fierce need to claim the lord as his has thrown his rational thoughts away.

"Gen," Wolf suddenly says, but it's not in a warning tone, but sounding more like how he would call him in bed. Genichiro looks to his master, curious. But he feels a rough hand press at his cheek and pushes his face aside. "You have no right to look at me," Wolf chides. Genichiro's heart freezes. "Carry on if you wish to claim me. Do it right, and maybe I will think about this insolence."

It's… not what he expected, but Genichiro feels himself breathe again. It is a warning yet it is not; as though he was allowed an inkling of forgiveness. He feels familiar hands in his hair and the sharp pull of it as a silent demand to continue. Genichiro knows it well.

He does as his lord demands, still at the mercy of his master's whims even when he thinks he's in control. It is shameful, almost embarrassing how he would immediately drop anything to bow down to this lord. All he wants is for the lord to look his way, and to see him only.

It is unfair for Genichiro to ask of his lord, a man of high status and countless responsibilities. For him, who used to be a wandering samurai too prideful to think of serving anyone, to serve this man had been a blessing.

Genichiro's thrust are hard, fast, and he knows how to angle his hips and tilt into the right spot. Wolf moans, loud and shameless each time Genichiro pounds into that sweet spot of his. His master's cock rubs against Genichiro's stomach as they press together, with the samurai pounding him into the wall. 

"There.." Wolf moans as he clings tighter onto the larger man. Genichiro feels the bite of teeth on his ear, the vibrations of his master's low, rough voice run through his body and leaving him shuddering. 

"Lord Wolf," Genichiro rasps. The smaller man's inner walls tighten and squeeze, massaging his cock and sending him spiraling close to an orgasm. "Lord Wolf.. My Wolf - Lord Rou, please."

"Genichiro," Wolf moans back, his voice strained at the mention of his name. The samurai retainer is near his climax. His thrusts speed up and his breathing grows laboured and desperate. His mouth latches onto whatever patch of skin in front of him - his master's chest, his clavicle, his neck - but he feels his face tilted up and realises he's being kissed. It's needy and obscene, the way his master's slick tongue slips into his mouth. The way it rubs and slides against his own and the tip of it brushing the roof of his mouth. 

Genichiro shudders hard. He grips Wolf's body with bruising force as he pounds into the smaller man relentlessly. Wolf moans into his mouth, muffling the noise that nearly approaches a scream as Genichiro releases his seed in his master's body.

Both of them are panting hard against each other's mouths. Absently, Genichiro realises they're still out in an open corridor and that he no longer hears Fujioka snoring. The noise of the banquet is also absent, and he wonders if they've been found out. Not that it's any secret. Still, he's mixed about allowing others to see Lord Wolf like this, but at the same time having others see how he claims the lord is an appealing thought.

"Genichiro." 

The faithful retainer straightens up, finally meeting Wolf's gaze. The lord remains rather expressionless, as if he just hadn't been fucked, but that is how the man is. They're still joined together and Genichiro also notices that his master has yet to orgasm although there is a bead of precum clinging onto the slit of his cock.

Genichiro is tempted to reach down and lap it up.

"... Oi."

"...Forgive me, my lord," Genichiro says as he begins to sober up, though it's too late now. He braces himself to be tossed out of the castle, or worse case, get stabbed in the gut by the lord himself. It is the least he deserves. 

Wolf stares at him for a few moments. Then he speaks, but not to Genichiro.

"Fujioka."

A startled noise comes from the informant's room. After a moment's pause, a meek voice responds, "Y-yes, my lord?" 

"Forget this and keep it from spreading."

"A-ah, yes, Lord Wolf."

Genichiro feels shame flooding him, realising how they’ve pretty much become exhibitionists. Wolf grabs him by the collar and tugs him down. "Carry me to my room. We're not done." 

\-------

When the Great Owl returns to Usui Castle after years of being away, his retainers tasked in watching over his heir greets him with news of the young lord’s new companionship. They have not officially announced it yet, and many have much to say about their partnership, but it has been mostly accepted.

“A partner, you say?” the giant elder man hums, stroking his beard. He has exchanged letters with his son, keeping up with matters of their state while he was out conquering more land. He has heard of the samurai that his son had picked up - the Tiger of the Field, they’d begun to call him. “What is their name?”

“Genichiro,” the retainer reports.  _ As expected _ , Owl thinks and laughs heartily. If the man is truly as fine, skilled and impressive as how his usually straight-faced son has been writing to him about, then he has no objections.

When he meets Rou, his son the Wolf, he demands to see this treasured retainer he’s been hearing so much of.

“....” his son stares at him with his usual deadpan face, but as his father, the man can tell that his boy is not pleased with his demand. He finds himself laughing.

“Oh, this man is unfortunate to have such a possessive lover,” Owl tells him. The Usui patriarch arches his brown with intrigue. He thinks he sees a smirk - or is that a fond smile? - but it disappears just as quickly in a flash. 

“You shall see him when you see him,” his son replies and dismisses himself.

_ What an unfortunate man that Genichiro is _ , Owl muses. But when he watches his son’s back as he leaves, he notices interesting bruises at the back of his neck. 

The Owl grins.  _ Ah, so that’s how it is. _


End file.
